


A Man Of Many Talents

by trufield



Series: Harry S. Truman: One Man Animal Rescue [25]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Anal Sex, Christmas fic, M/M, That is all, albert likes to be manhandled, blowjob, handjob, or yknow holiday season fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trufield/pseuds/trufield
Summary: It's the holiday season in 1997. Albert discovers a previously unknown passion of Harry's - soon to be a passion of his own. Hanukkah falls on Christmas Eve and special circumstances call for extra special celebrations.Art in notes fromkami





	1. A Hobby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Gillian for informing me of [this](http://interracialspacegays.tumblr.com/post/166694285751/is-trufield-aware-of-the-strip-tease-michael)
> 
> [13 December 1997]

“Do you know if there's an ice rink round here?” Harry asked one evening over dinner. 

“Sure there is but why on earth would you need to know that?

“Because I want to skate, why else?”

“You skate?”

“We used to go out on the lake every winter when we were kids.”

“I suppose your kind need to find every entertainment you can in the ‘great outdoors’ during the long, cold months.”

Harry nudged him under the table with his foot. 

“I should think you have all the entertainment you need right here. In the warm.”

“You _are_ warm,” Harry murmured, running a hand up his arm. “But I still want to go.”

“I'm hardly going to stop you. Just don't break anything.”

“As in my bones or things around me?”

“Your bones are much too thick to be in any danger but I am beginning to wonder if I should fear for public safety.”

“Have some faith in my abilities Albert. I think you'll find I'm pretty good.”

“I'll believe it when I see it.”

Harry grinned. 

\-----

When Albert arrived home he was greeted by Noodle, as was usual. Slotted under his arm, he carried him to the living room and was met with… nothing. Harry wasn't there. He wasn't anywhere in the apartment. No matter, Albert tried to tell himself, Harry could do as he wished. 

He started to prepare food once he began pacing (which hadn't taken long). When the dinner was cooked Harry still wasn't home. Albert began to worry. As he turned the heat low to keep the food warm he heard the front door open. 

“Albert! Sorry, I didn't mean to be so long.”

He was pink-faced from the cold and the bright smile on his face withered away Albert's annoyance. His hair was more unruly than usual from the wind and Albert smoothed it down as Harry kissed him. 

“I should have known I only had to make food to summon you. Where have you been?” He thought he did a decent job of making it sound casual. 

“Skating!”

“You really like it that much?” Albert felt a little guilty he hadn't taken him entirely seriously and that he hadn't _known_ about this apparent passion. 

“Sure, it's a lot of fun.”

“Well I'm glad you have something else to occupy yourself with but perhaps you should tell me when you're coming home so your food doesn't get cold.”

“I lost track of time,” Harry kissed him again. “But I'm starving.”

“At least we can always rely on your stomach to keep you informed of meal times.”

\-----

Albert shouldn’t mind and he really wouldn't if this hadn't become routine. That Harry wasn't there when he came home _every damn day_. It became apparent just how much Albert relied on him, on their unspoken arrangements. When he returned from work all he wanted was for Harry to ease him. He certainly didn't want to be cooking as soon as he got through the door each night but without something to occupy him his irritation grew. 

It was fine for Harry. Pretty perfect, playing with animals all day to skate all night and have food waiting for him when he decided to show up. That wasn't fair, Albert knew he did a good job and he shouldn't trivialise it. He wanted him to be happy didn't he? Wasn't it good progress that Harry could be happy without him?

When the weekend rolled around Albert was free of work and thankfully Harry didn't seem to want to go off on his own adventures. He didn't work on weekends unless there were exceptional circumstances so when Albert was free they actually got to lie in. Except eventually Harry had to get up for Noodle but he always came back, skin cool against Albert's. Albert might never get up if Harry didn't get hungry but that wasn't so bad, eating breakfast together and walking the dog. He finally understood why people lived for the weekend, although their reasons would differ from his own. 

They brought groceries in the afternoon and when they returned home it wasn't long before Harry had to shut out the darkening sky. Then the apartment was illuminated in a warm glow and Harry assisted Albert in cooking. Albert had missed it. All of it. Even though it had only been a week and on work days they didn't do much, it still felt as if Harry had been absent. Which was absurd, they still had time together in the evenings, just not as much as Albert had grown used to. He couldn't find it in himself to gripe about Harry not-so-sneakily eating vegetables as he chopped them like he usually did. 

“I like you cooking all the time,” Harry declared when he was finished with his duties. “It smells great when I come home, it tastes amazing and I get to do this,” he tugged Albert closer by the strings of his apron. 

His grin wavered slightly when Albert didn't play along. Albert kissed him to keep up appearances. 

“It keeps me occupied.”

“I can think of many ways to keep you occupied…”

But Albert couldn't take the bait. Harry was only trying to keep the atmosphere light to cheer him up but it only made him feel worse. He didn't want to ruin this day that had been so perfect. 

“Albert?”

“Take the dog for a walk otherwise you won't be back in time.”

Harry held him tight and Albert sighed. 

“What is it?”

“I can't tell you right now. It's fine. It's not that much of a big deal, really. Now go. I'm not going to keep it warm for you.”

Harry reluctantly parted from him and left the apartment. Albert supposed it was evidence of how much he'd changed - that he held his tongue to ensure Harry's happiness and allowed him to do as he wished at the expense of his own. 

He returned earlier than expected for once, greeting Albert with cold-nosed kisses. He sighed over the warmth of his food before sighing more audibly over the taste. He rested his leg against Albert's under the table. Albert relaxed back into it and enjoyed their easy conversation. 

Once they had finished and cleaned up Harry bounded off and bounded back just as fast, coat and scarf at the ready. 

“Let's go!”

“Go? Where?”

“Out,” Harry said, mischievous smile on his lips. He had Noodle’s leash in hand. 

“Walks again? This late?” He said, looking at his watch. 

“Come on,” Harry said, wandering off once more.

Albert sighed and followed him, almost bumping into him as Harry emerged from the bedroom on Albert's way past. 

“Here,” Harry offered him a sweater. “It's gonna be cold.”

Albert took it from him and muttered that he'd only wear it because no one else was stupid enough to be out this late when it was so cold. There would be no witness and it was one of Harry's least offensive items of clothing. At least it wasn't Christmas themed like the one Harry was wearing. 

The moment he'd got it over his head Harry secured a scarf around his neck. He kissed him and Albert could feel him digging his fingers into the soft yarn of the sweater. It _did_ feel good, like this, but Albert wouldn't admit it. 

“I won't make you suffer a hat.”

“Only because you know I won't leave the house if you do.”

Noodle was ready by the door, also in a sweater. Albert had declared it was entirely pointless when he first saw it - the damn thing had fur, but Harry wouldn't be swayed. 

“ _I'd have thought you would know the importance of_ aesthetic _Albert_.”

“ _This isn't an aesthetic. It's nauseatingly kitsch._ ”

He looked at the two of them waiting patiently on the doormat and wondered whether the coordination in the theme of the knitwear was intended. He sighed but he was unable to make it anything but fond. 

\-----

“What made you think it would be open for use at this hour?” Albert muttered, hands stuffed into his pockets, glaring at the source of his recent woes. 

“Because I've been planning for this all week. Stay here,” he handed Noodle’s leash to Albert and hurried off around the edge of the rink towards the skate rental office. 

Albert considered following him, he was sure Harry wouldn't break any laws (aside from the laws of fashion) but began to doubt himself. Was he going through some kind of midlife crisis, getting kicks out of breaking and entering and stealing dangerous footwear?

Apparently so. Harry glided across the ice towards him and Albert was about to tell him to stop this right now while he still had forgiveness in his heart for him, but Harry pushed off to left before he reached him. He did a relaxed circuit, moving with such calm ease Albert found himself transfixed. Harry looked at him, smiled, spreading his arms wide before moving into lazy pirouettes. He skated in a way that was somehow entirely _Harry_ , languid, easy motions even though Albert knew it couldn't be easy at all. How could Albert not have known, after all this time, that he possessed such grace?

Harry glided past again, backwards, close to the edge, and winked at him. Noodle’s leash dug into Albert's palm. He continued to watch Harry, his every move, despite the cold freezing him up from being stationary for so long. It was somewhat disappointing when Harry slowly slid over to him. 

“I knew you wouldn't join me unless we could be alone. I've been charming the girl at the desk all week so I could do this.”

Harry had barely finished speaking before Albert grabbed him by the scarf and kissed him. It almost threw Harry off balance. Albert could hear the skates scrabbling against the ice as Harry clutched Albert's arms to stabilise himself. 

“I would've watched you anytime. I'm not _that_ unsociable.”

“I mean _join_ me,” Harry said, pushing off Albert to propel himself backward and putting his arms out to indicate the rink. 

“No fucking way. There's never a good reason for anyone to attach blades to their feet.”

“You're saying this isn't a good reason?” Harry twirled around. “You could've fooled me.”

Albert huffed and folded his arms. He would not do anything so degrading. Harry smirked and slid back to him, wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him. Harry's face was cold but the rest of him seemed so warm. It was tempting. 

“I won't let go of you,” Harry assured him and that was tempting too. “I'll catch you if you fall.”

Albert kissed him and knew he'd already lost. 

“Tie Noodle up,” Harry said, moving away once more. “And get your skates on,” he laughed. 

Harry met him at the corner of the building. 

“There are some skates in an empty trash can out front,” Harry informed him. 

“Oh good, I thought you might be at risk of criminal charges. It's heartening to know you've taken up dumpster diving as another new hobby.”

“Would you rather I broke into the place? They were purposely left for us in an _empty_ trash can. Hurry up.”

Albert tied Noodle in the shelter of the doorway and located the skates. He held them with distaste as he returned to Harry.

“Climb over.”

“What?”

“You heard me. C’mon, you can't exactly use the door.”

Harry took the skates from him and Albert gave an exasperated sigh as he lifted himself over the railing. As soon as his feet hit the ice he almost fell on his face but Harry caught him as promised. He held Albert tight against him. 

“It's not so bad right?” Albert couldn't see his face but he could hear his smirk well enough.

Albert managed to sit by the wall without incident (largely due to Harry's assistance) to change his footwear. Harry assured him it would make things easier as he crouched beside his feet. 

“Don't you dare,” Albert said, snatching the skates from him. “I'm capable of putting them on Harry, don't humiliate me any further. I'm regretting this before we've even started. How you ever convince me to do this type of shit is beyond me.”

That was untrue. There was a very simple reason. They both knew what it was. 

Harry threw their shoes over the railing and once he was ready Albert didn't move. Harry waited a moment but when it became apparent Albert wasn't going anywhere he stood and dragged him to his feet. 

“Hold onto me,” he said as if Albert would ever think of letting go. 

Harry slid backwards, taking Albert with him, following the circle of the rink. They went around it twice, Albert not moving much at all, unable to focus on anything besides not breaking his neck. He tried to focus on Harry's face and just think about that instead. He said something about snow starting to fall but Albert couldn't feel it. 

“Relax Albert. It's much easier if you do. I've got you.”

“Easier said than done,” Albert muttered. 

“But you trust me right?” Harry breathed against his ear. Albert gripped him tighter. Harry kissed him and Albert closed his eyes, they were still gliding across the ice but now it almost felt like flying. 

He did begin to relax, marginally, and Harry grew bolder. Harry spun them around and kissed him more passionately, tongue sliding into his mouth, it was dizzying. Literally. 

“You'll sever my tongue if you're not careful and I'll bleed out on the ice.”

“I don't think your ears are red just from the cold,” Harry murmured. 

Before Albert could respond, Harry propelled them apart, momentarily letting Albert go to hold onto his hands instead, but Albert scrabbled desperately for him, almost falling on his face. Harry quickly moved to hold him up. Once Albert was out of danger, tense and rigid once more, Harry laughed. 

“You said you wouldn't let go,” Albert grumbled. He could feel the snow now, thawing against his skin. It dusted Harry's hair before melting into it and being replaced once more. 

“I was only changing position. I'm sorry if I scared you.”

“I wasn't-”

“But I guess you don't want to be so far apart huh?” Harry said before pressing obscenely close. 

Albert instinctively parted his legs, skates skittering on the ice, but he was safe. Harry was holding him so tight and so close. Albert still felt lightheaded. 

“Oh Albert… you _do_ like it…” Harry purred against him, pressing against the small of his back. He kissed him in the same languid way that he skated and Albert made a pitiful whine into his mouth. “Albert…”

Harry moved back a fraction to look at him. Judging by his reaction Albert must have looked a complete state - he could certainly feel the heat in his face. 

“God, _Albert_ -”

“I like watching you,” Albert muttered. 

“You like me holding you too…”

“Harry,” Albert groaned. “Let's go home. Now.”

Harry slid them over to the edge of the rink by the rental office and wrapped his arms around Albert's waist to lift him onto the railing. Albert gasped and clutched at him.

“Harry don't. I'm not going to make it home at this rate.”

“I'm just doing things the quickest way possible... I really wanna kiss you right now...”

Harry bent down to unlace Albert's skates and Albert groaned, squeezing his eyes shut, trying not to imagine Harry giving him a blowjob instead. It didn't help any having Harry's hair in his hand. 

“Go on, get over. Or do you need me to lift you down too?”

Albert practically fell down on the other side. Harry threw his skates over, climbing on the railing and removed his own. He located their shoes, throwing Albert's at him, before disappearing around the back of the building to return the skates to the trashcan. He returned with Noodle (who Albert had entirely forgotten) and considered Albert seriously. 

“We could y’know.”

“Could what?” Albert snapped. He really just wanted to get home. 

“Right here. I could touch you.”

“Public indecency Harry. You should know there are _laws_.”

“I don't care,” Harry blurted, seeming to surprise himself. “No one's here. It's not hurting anyone. You're so attractive. I could just-”

“ _Harry_ ,” Albert whined. It was so tempting but not only was it illegal, he wasn't remotely prepared here. “Take me home.”

Harry looked so torn, as if it was taking all of his self restraint not to jump him right there. He grabbed Albert by the arm instead and walked in a way that bordered on jogging. The chill in the air and the snow on his face helped to cool Albert down somewhat. As they approached the apartment, Albert was wrenched forward as Harry broke out into a run. He slammed the button for the elevator, which thankfully was waiting on the ground floor - Albert might have collapsed if he had to run up the stairs. 

Harry didn't look at him as they moved up the building. Albert could feel the grip on his arm tighten. He shot out of the lift, fumbled for his key, dropping the leash, and tore the door open. Noodle ran inside and Harry pulled Albert in too, slamming the door closed and kissing him against it. 

Albert struggled out of his coat and Harry parted from him to do the same. Their scarves joined the coats on the floor and Albert kicked his shoes off. That's as far as he could get before he was unfastening his belt and Harry was there, as soon as it was unbuckled, hand in his pants and Albert swore at the cold and bucked against his touch. He leant back against the door, parting his legs wider and groaned as Harry kissed him. 

Harry retracted his hand and wrapped an arm around his chest to half-drag, half-carry him to the bedroom. Once there he pulled Albert's pants down to mid-thigh and lifted him onto the chest of drawers. Albert moaned, loud, and attempted to wrap his legs around him. He pushed Harry back, kicked his pants off, and held onto him more successfully. 

“Ah- Albert,” Harry bit his lip and squeezed his own cock through his pants. 

Albert whined through his teeth, hand in Harry's hair. Harry kissed him, hands on his sides, gripping the soft wool, before sliding down to his hips, remaining on the sweater, regaining his courtesy, to not put his cold hands against Albert's skin. He licked the edge of Albert's ear, who attempted to thrust his hips up despite being held firmly in place. Harry moved back and licked the head of his cock. Albert moaned, repositioning his legs on Harry's shoulders but it made him cry out as Harry's hair brushed against his inner thigh. Harry quickly licked up his shaft before taking his cock in his mouth. Albert keened, the hand not in Harry's hair gripping the edge of the drawers. 

“Ha- Harry-” somehow it felt like he was spinning around again. 

He felt Harry moan around him and he came. 

“ _Don'tletmego_ \- ah- Harry- hold me-”

Well that was embarrassing. But Harry _growled_ and kissed him, holding him tight. Albert gripped tighter too, wrapping his arms around him, hands in his hair, damp against his fingers. 

“ _Albert_ -”

“Get me down... and I'll help you…”

Harry moved back, Albert still wrapped around him, stumbling until he fell back onto the bed. Albert pulled his sweater off and shed his shirt as Harry rubbed up against him. Harry's hands ran up his chest and across his back as he sat up to kiss him, not so cold anymore, holding him close, plush softness of his sweater pressing against Albert's chest, still moving his hips. 

“Aaah- Albert- I-”

“Harry, despite what I may have said, you will have to relinquish your hold for me to help you.”

Harry loosened his grip enough that Albert could get the distance to unfasten his belt. He wrapped his hand around Harry's cock and Harry made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a moan. He was still holding him. 

“Harry-”

“I want to hold you. You asked me to. I want to.”

“Alright then but that means I need to get the lube. Will you let me do that at least?”

Harry whined but let go of him just enough that Albert could wriggle out of his grasp. He took the opportunity once Albert had moved to pull his clothes off in a clumsy rush. Albert slicked his hand, Harry kissing the side of his face as he did so. Albert tried not to laugh at the fact he still had one sock on. Albert straddled him, grasping Harry's cock once more as strong arms enveloped him. 

Harry didn't stop his breathless stream of kisses, moaning into Albert's mouth or against his cheek. He came, as usual, with Albert's name on his lips. 

“It… was a good job I took you down there… when no one was around huh?” Harry said once Albert had cleaned up. 

Albert grunted, pushing Harry down to lie next to him. Harry kissed his ear. 

“You're so… _passionate_. About so many things…”

“I didn't hear you complaining,” Albert grumbled. “You were pretty fired up too. I don't see how that's any different.”

It was different, he knew, Harry had reacted to Albert's arousal. Albert had been the one to get flustered over something that should have been entirely innocent. 

Harry held him close and Albert felt him smile against his skin. 

“I'd never complain about that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Christmas sweaters~](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/167774357067/still-early-but-why-not-have-some-happy-winter)


	2. Happy Holidays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [15, 24, 25 December 1997]

“Albert?”

“Hmm?”

“You know this will be the first holiday we're properly together? I'll be here the whole time.”

“It hadn't escaped my attention.”

“What do you want to do?”

It wasn't their first holiday season together, they had managed to do that in their first year. Harry had been determined to gain a better understanding of Hanukkah and, being the ‘True American’ he was, had attached ‘absurd levels of sentimentality to the month of December’ (as Albert described it) which he carried across into Albert's traditions. Most years they didn't have much time together. Crime didn't stop for Christmas and Harry had family obligations. Albert didn't mind but Harry did. The holiday season had always been important to him - time that was meant to be spent with your loved ones. It felt empty if Albert wasn't there. They had agreed they shouldn't be concerned about gift giving since the beginning and the years rolled on. 

“I suppose you still have to visit Frank.”

“I spent thanksgiving with them. I can spend Christmas here with you. Hanukkah _does_ start on Christmas Eve this year. I think that's special.”

“I guess that is significant.”

“No guessing. It _is_.”

“There's nothing specific that comes to mind. I'm open to any ideas you may have.”

Harry frowned. He wasn't sure he had any himself. He didn't want to waste it - he didn't imagine the dates aligned this way very often. Albert put a hand on his arm. 

“It will be nice just to be together though won't it?”

“Yeah,” Harry smiled. “Pretty perfect.”

“Best not to make too many plans anyway - I'll be working. I'll make sure I'm back in the evening though.”

Harry had expected as much, he didn't mind, as long as he could meet his usual small traditions (he didn't ask for much on Christmas Day - just the appropriate food and time for _It's A Wonderful Life_ ). He realised that, of course, Albert didn't possess any decorations so he made a day out of buying everything - a small tree, lights, tinsel and much more besides. Albert came home to a half finished mess, Harry sat in a tangle of tree lights and Noodle running around with tinsel in his mouth. Albert gave a long-suffering sigh and removed his coat. He helped Harry finish and tidy everything away before collapsing on the couch. 

“All this and it will only be up for a couple of weeks…”

“I should really do it on the 1st but I'm out of practice. I didn't really have time to do much to my home, we just decorated the station and Lucy was in charge of that.”

“Such a busy schedule you all had…”

“I'll order pizza,” Harry said with a kiss. “I didn't expect this to take so long.”

“Well you have turned it into a veritable wonderland.”

Harry grinned in triumph. 

\-----

Albert was home much earlier than expected on Christmas Eve/Hanukkah. He had left the apartment early in the morning in the hope he would be able to finish with enough time to spend with Harry in the evening but this was unprecedented. It was only 2pm but Noodle dashed down the hall so it _had_ to be Albert. Sure enough, as Harry got in view of the front door, Albert was inside, dog under his arm, sour expression on his face. 

“Albert! What happened?” Harry said, relieving him of Noodle so he could remove his coat. 

“Gordon happened,” he muttered. 

“Do you have to go back?”

“No.”

Harry brightened. 

“You don't?!”

Albert's expression softened at that and Harry got the kiss to his forehead he had been waiting for.

“You know, I think I purged the existence of that sweater from my memory…” Albert said, looking at Harry's Hanukkah sweater in distaste.

“ _Someone_ has to wear it. I'll make you coffee,” Harry beamed and left Albert to decompress. 

He couldn't understand what the problem could be. Albert had wanted to be early, surely the earlier the better, but Harry would wait for the explanation. It wasn't long before Albert joined him, sitting at the counter with a sigh. He warmed his hands on his coffee mug, eyes closed, and Harry leant on the opposite side of the counter. 

Albert looked at him before sipping his drink. He cleared his throat. 

“I still have work waiting for me…”

“You can go-”

Albert held up a hand. 

“But Gordon thought it necessary to involve himself in my personal life,” and with that Albert was back in gear again, the coffee probably helped. “Can you believe he _made_ me leave?”

“Wow, I thought it was impossible for anyone to force you into anything.”

“Tch, I left my work for a minute and when I returned I find they've packed it away, completely ruining what I'd organised. ‘Happy Hanukkah Albert’ they say but I've never had a day off for that in my life. I tell them as much but they don't listen and when I try and figure out this paperwork again Gordon is yelling in my ear about it being the holiday season as if I wasn't already aware. ‘DON’T SCREW THIS UP ALBERT’ he says, as if he's not likely to make me screw it up with these continual distractions. But Gordon being Gordon he continues anyway. ‘HE’S A GOOD MAN.’ He isn't a good man, I'm looking at a double homicide here, the guy’s a complete nut job. I didn't need any cryptic shit today, I just wanted to get done as soon as I could, but he's still yammering at me. About the importance of Christmas of all things. Families. The crap you get on the front of Christmas cards - peace and love, joy and togetherness. I phased out if I'm honest, you can't blame me, but then he says ‘YOU NEED TO GO HOME TO HIM ALBERT’ and I realise, this entire time he's been talking about _you_ and giving me some kind of relationship advice, as if he's qualified for _that_.”

Harry laughed. 

“So let me get this straight. The thing that's annoyed you most is that Gordon… implied you weren't a good ‘quasi-husband’?”

“That's not what I said,” Albert snapped.

“Well, it doesn't matter what you do. _I_ know that you are. The best in fact.”

“The only one you've had I should hope,” Albert grumbled.

“And the only one I'll ever need,” Harry murmured before he kissed him. 

\-----

That evening they stood beside each other as Albert struck a match. Harry had always liked being here for this and it would be the first year he would get to see the process until the end, all candles lit. Albert had grumbled about it when they were first together, that he didn't celebrate it and he probably didn't even have a menorah, but then Harry brought him one and he ran out of excuses. 

Albert lit the first candle (not the first, Albert would correct him, the _shamash_ ) and removed it to hold it as he recited the blessing. Harry liked that part too - it sounded like a song. Albert lit the rightmost candle with the shamash when he finished speaking and turned to Harry. 

“Happy Hanukkah!” Harry cheered, arms in the air and Albert rolled his eyes. Harry kissed him. 

“It's not New Years either.”

Harry grinned, put his hands on Albert's shoulders and led him to the couch where they would sit and watch the candle go down. The light shimmered in Albert's eyes and Harry kissed him again. He held Albert close, an arm around his shoulders, his other hand entwining with the one Albert had rested on Harry's stomach. 

“I guess you want me to cook after this…”

“Latkes!”

“But more importantly for you I think,” Albert took a bag from the coffee table and passed it to Harry, “sufganiot.”

“Mhm,” Harry agreed, one already in his mouth and Albert laughed. “But you've gotta eat some too,” he said once he'd finished, offering the bag. 

“You're telling me to get in there before you finish the lot,” Albert said, taking one. “Or because you want me to taste sweet.”

“That _is_ a bonus…”

Albert took his time eating just to antagonise him. 

\-----

The next morning Harry stretched and yawned and Albert kissed his temple. Harry sat up so fast he almost smacked their foreheads together. 

“Merry Christmas!”

“I'm the one who's supposed to say that to you.”

Harry wrapped his arms around him, holding Albert to his chest as he rolled onto his back. Albert made some complaint about being treated like a rag doll and Harry nuzzled against him. Albert petted his hair and Harry hummed. 

“Don't you want me to make you breakfast?”

“What kind of breakfast?!” Harry said releasing his hold. 

“The pancake kind.”

Harry sat up, taking Albert with him so he ended up on his lap and kissed his cheek. 

“The best kind.”

“Believe me I have enough ingredients to satisfy you. I certainly got some looks when I brought it all - it looked like I was restocking my nuclear bunker.”

Harry laughed and kissed his nose before they moved. Albert got dressed and Harry threw on his robe (he wasn't going to get dressed on Christmas morning) to follow him into the kitchen. Noodle tagged along on Harry's heels and went to watch Albert as Harry sat at the counter. 

“I should get you a Christmas apron…”

“You will do no such thing. If this dog gets under my feet he's spending Christmas on the curb.”

Harry felt guilty that Albert was stuck at the stove but Albert's assurances that he didn't mind continually flipping pancakes for as long as Harry liked worked eventually, although Albert had to concede he would eat some too. Albert refused to put marshmallows in the batter, or anything else. 

“I won't be responsible for any of this,” he gestured to the sauces, syrups and sprinkles lined up on the counter. “You do that to yourself.”

Harry added cocoa powder to the next batch of batter Albert made and received a glare in response. 

When Harry was sated, Albert left him to do the dishes (Harry had said it was only fair for him to do that part). Albert entered the kitchen once more and Harry was going to ask if he'd accompany him on Noodle’s walk but was distracted by what Albert was carrying. 

“Merry Christmas,” Albert said handing him a neatly wrapped, rectangular package. 

“Albert! I thought you were the one that said we didn't need to give each other gifts! I haven't got you anything…”

“Christmas is more of a gift-giving time than Hannukah I would think. Besides, this is for both of us.”

Harry went to the couch to open it and Albert sat beside him as he tore the paper away, revealing a type of large book. Harry ran his hands over the soft brown leather effect cover and turned it in his hands. He opened it to blank pages, something sealed in plastic fell out, Harry studied it - a sheet, or sheets, of small v-shaped corner stickers. He turned and grinned at Albert. 

“A photo album?”

“I thought if you're always so enthusiastic about it you should have somewhere that you can easily see them all. We've built a life together now wouldn't you say? We should make some kind of coherent record of it.”

Harry kissed him. 

“Albert… Thank you. It's so nice…You'll do it with me?”

“Of course.”

Harry turned to the front of the album. The pages were big enough to comfortably fit 4 Polaroid photos but they could arrange them however they wished, adding notes if necessary. Albert's neat script adorned the inside cover:

_Harry,_

_Merry Christmas. I'll be sure to capture more memories for you as they happen._

_Love,_

_Albert_

_(1997)_

Harry kissed him again. 

“I can… give you a gift,” he murmured against his lips. “Anything you want.”

He could feel Albert's smirk as he kissed him once more. 

“Let's say I'll redeem this gift later… We should both think on it to make it _special_.”

That was true. Giving Albert anything he wanted wasn't any different to what he'd normally do. But, Harry knew, he didn't always _say_ what he really wanted, even now. Harry could think of a few things…

“Oh it will be special for sure…”

\-----

Harry took any opportunity Albert wasn't in the room to flip through his records to jog his memory. There were so many, he often couldn't recall either the name of the album or the artist, let alone which album had which tracks. He knew what he had in mind, he just had to locate them and narrow his choices down. 

This taste in music hadn't surprised Harry but Albert's dedication to it had. He had listened through what was displayed the first time he had visited the apartment when he waited for Albert to return from work and told him that he liked it. Once Albert had more time and wasn't washed out from work he gave an in-depth explanation to the structure and genius of jazz. That good jazz sounded effortless, defying the technical complexity, and all instruments in a band got their part. Each musician had to be as competent as the rest of the band with the ability to unfurl an improvised solo at any moment in such a way that it sounded rehearsed. 

Then Harry was shown the _entire_ collection behind the sliding door of a cupboard. All neatly categorised. There wasn't much room left. This seemed a point of frustration when mentioned. Storage capacity had expanded since then, at the expense of the bookshelf which had been relegated to the bedroom, but now it was at its limits once more. 

Once he'd finally been able to make his choice he prepared the record, retrieved his hat, positioned it on the shelf and awaited Albert's return. He came back into the room after a minute or so and Harry had arranged himself on the couch to seem nonplussed, dog on his lap, absently stroking his back. 

“How about you get your gift now?” Harry asked, as if he didn't mind either way. 

Albert gave him a sly smile. 

“Yeah. You've been thinking?”

“Oh, I had a plan right away,” Harry said, getting up, setting Noodle down and placing his fingers to Albert's lips before he could share any of his own ideas. “Sit down.”

He set the needle on the record and swayed his hips to the smooth jazz. He looked over his shoulder and gave Albert a sly smile of his own. He could see Albert gulp. He turned and stepped closer, moving in time with the music, but still remaining out of reach. This wasn't something he did very often, it was his _special_ talent after all, reserved for special moments. The first time he'd done it for him was Albert's 34th birthday, a few months after being together, once Albert had assisted building his confidence. The effect was still always the same, even after all this time. 

Harry pulled his Christmas sweater off - not much he could do with that - but threw it over to Albert so it hit him in the face. Albert's frown soon cleared when Harry began to unbutton his shirt to the beat, top to bottom, running a hand back up, from his stomach to his chest once it was open completely, other hand in his hair. He winked at Albert, who appeared transfixed, ears already pink. Harry dropped his shoulders, sliding the shirt down his arms. He spun it around a few times before releasing it to land beside Albert on the couch. 

He slowly undid the buckle of his belt, unzipped his fly and slid a hand down his stomach, under his waistband to cup his crotch. He gently rocked against himself to the music, other hand smoothing it's way up his body. Albert made a strained noise and Harry moved on, completely unthreading his belt. He moved closer, looping it over Albert's neck, pulling him forward. He put his foot against the bulge in Albert's pants, gently pushing against it. Albert gasped and shifted. 

“I thought you might want to participate,” Harry said, removing his foot to place it against Albert's chest, pushing him back slightly. He tapped his foot against him. “Albert?”

“... What?” Albert looked up from Harry's foot, wetting his lips. 

“Remove my sock for me? _Please?_ ”

Albert groaned, placed his hand at the back of Harry's leg and did as he requested. He kept hold of him though, pulling him forward making Harry hop a little, and leaned up to kiss him. 

“That's cheating,” Harry smirked, switching legs to give Albert his other foot. 

Albert took his time over that one, clearly reluctant to part, knowing Harry would move away once more. Harry pulled back as soon as he was free and turned, facing away from Albert. He ran his hands over his ass and squeezed. He heard Albert shift. Harry moved his hands under the waistband, pushing his pants below his ass before they dropped to the floor. He stepped out of his pant legs and turned back to Albert. 

Albert's face was flushed, he'd loosened his tie haphazardly, his gaze was dark and focused. Harry bit his lip in faux-shyness, hooking a thumb in the top of his underwear. 

“Albert…” he breathed. He received a strangled whine in response. “Should I continue?”

“Yes. Fuck. Harry. Yes.”

“Hm,” Harry rubbed himself through the fabric. “I'm not so sure…”

“Harry!” Albert snapped. 

Harry laughed. He pulled them down, cock bouncing free of its confines. He kicked his underwear at Albert who caught them expertly (Harry had almost hoped he wouldn't be aware enough and they'd hit him in the face too). Albert reached out to him but Harry turned away once more. He heard Albert huff and mutter under his breath but his complaints seemed to stop as Harry sauntered away. He retrieved his hat from where he'd left it by the record player, placed it on his head and turned to wink at Albert again, complete with a finger-gun gesture. Albert couldn't even gripe about that it seemed and Harry moved back over to him to reward him for exercising such patience. 

Albert reached to him again as soon as he was in range but Harry pushed him back firmly before Albert could grab him. Harry pinned his wrists either side of his shoulders, against the back of the couch and sat on his lap. Albert gasped and shifted, eyelids fluttering for a moment before Harry kissed him. 

“Do you want me to take you to the bedroom?” Harry murmured as he nipped at Albert's ear.

“Yeah… Yes…”

Harry moved back and put Albert over his shoulder before he could stop him. Surprisingly, Albert didn't protest. 

“Harry!” Was all he said but it came out as a gasp rather than a chastisement. 

Harry strolled into the bedroom and threw Albert (not too forcefully) on the bed. Albert was very red in the face now and Harry grabbed his tie to pull him up. Albert kissed him, grabbing hold of the hair he could access at the back of Harry's neck, and Harry pushed the jacket off his shoulders. Harry loosened the tie to pull it over Albert's head next and pushed him back down against the mattress. He gripped Albert's shirt. 

“I'll buy you a new one. Belated gift.”

He looked at Albert for permission and received a desperate series of nods in response. Harry smiled. 

“Are you sure you won't regret it?”

“Fuck! Harry just do it!”

Harry yanked the shirt open and heard the buttons fly free, some skittering against the floor. Something ripped, Harry wasn't sure which part of the shirt it was, but it didn't matter because Albert arched his back and moaned. 

Harry kissed up his abdomen, diverting once he reached his chest to lick his nipple. Albert gasped and bucked his hips. Harry removed Albert’s hands from his hair and pinned him down. Albert writhed beneath him, the expression on his face and the sounds he was making made up for not being touched. Harry grazed his teeth across the edge of Albert’s ear. 

“Ha- Harry-” Albert bit his lip and rolled his hips into the air. 

“Are you satisfied with your gift so far? I'm afraid there's a no returns policy…”

Albert _whimpered_ and it sent an instant rush of heat through Harry, who tightened his grip and moaned. 

“I guess… I guess I should make you more comfortable,” Harry said, releasing his hold to unfasten Albert’s belt. 

Albert's hands delved into Harry’s hair as soon as he was free, pushing the hat into a wonky angle, placing desperate, wet kisses to the parts of Harry's face he could reach. Harry pulled him free of the rest of his clothes, he had intended to delay that part but his plan was working much more effectively than expected. 

Harry lubricated his fingers, lifted Albert's leg onto his shoulder and pushed the first finger inside. Albert moaned, pushing against him. Harry worked as quick as he could, as much as he wanted to make this feel as good as possible but he wanted Albert to last for the part he would enjoy most. 

He pulled out and Albert groaned. Harry moved away from him and looked at Albert as he readied his condom. His face was so flushed, lips parted, looking back at him with dark eyes. Harry straightened his hat. 

“Albert…”

Albert bucked his hips in response. Now was the time. Harry grabbed hold of him and flipped him over. Albert cried out in aroused surprise. He got onto his hands and knees. 

“Harry!”

Harry put an arm across Albert's chest as he leant over him, guiding his cock inside. Albert was _trembling_ under him. Harry stroked his chest as he eased himself in. Albert pushed back against him and Harry didn't think he'd ever heard him moan so loud. 

Harry paused once he was inside, holding Albert firmly enough with his arm that he didn't have to place his hands down to support himself. Albert held onto his arm instead and Harry rocked his hips. Albert gasped and straightened up.

“Albert!” Harry cried out in surprise. “Wait!”

But Albert was pressing his back against Harry's chest, turning his head to the side and moaning. 

“Albert- Albert. Is it okay like that?”

Albert only nodded and Harry wished he could see his face better. His free hand cupped the side of his face that wasn't turned towards him and kissed his cheek. Albert moaned, pushing his hips back. Worries subsided, Harry continued, thrusting more forcefully and Albert tipped his head, baring his neck. 

“Albert… Albert you've gotta make my hand wet…”

Albert immediately took Harry's fingers in his mouth and _God_ his mouth was so wet. Harry groaned as Albert sucked and moaned around the digits and increased his pace. He removed his hand from Albert's mouth and began pumping his cock. Albert keened, pushing back against him. Harry tightened the arm around his chest as much as possible without hurting him and Albert _wailed_ as he came. Harry shuddered as he followed suit. 

“ _Albert._ ”

Albert’s body was so loose in his grip, still panting and trembling. Harry groaned and kissed at his neck. He pulled out so he could turn Albert over again to see his face. Albert whined softly as he did so and Harry stroked up his body as he studied him. He was so blissed out, completely sated, and despite the drool on his chin, beautiful. Harry wiped Albert's mouth with the edge of the duvet and kissed him. He felt a clumsy hand in his hair but cleaned up before he removed his hat to lie beside him. Albert curled against him and Harry held him once more. 

“You give the best gifts…” Albert murmured.

“Merry Hanukkah.”

Harry felt the huff of breath from Albert's laugh.

“Don't ruin it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knew Albert would be a jazz man...  
> [Happy Hanukkah!](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/167872763012/superkamiokande-someone-has-got-to-spread-some)  
> [the best gift (nsfw)](http://superkamiokande.tumblr.com/post/167927987777/albert-enjoying-his-gift-from-harry)


End file.
